Containers having self draining means to contain or otherwise control liquid contents spilled or dripped during the dispensing process are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862, issued to Barker et al. on Nov. 5, 1985, discloses a container having a drain to collect liquids spilled or dripped during the dispensing process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,421, issued to Reiber et al. on June 9, 1987, discloses a container having a self draining insert friction welded to the container finish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855, issued to St. Clair on Feb. 3, 1987, discloses a plastic container having an integral spout with a drain-back surface. A feature common to each of these patents is that the self draining means has a principal inclination from the front of the container to the back of the container, where the drain hole is located. However, containers having a radially inclined drain means are also known in the art.
The front to back inclination does not provide for the most efficient self draining of liquid contents spilled or dripped as a result of pouring, or which otherwise occurs during the dispensing process. For example, liquids which drip from the front of the container pouring spout have a considerably longer drainage path than liquids which drip from the back of the pouring spout. Given that the front of the pouring spout is usually the region to encounter most liquids during the pouring operation, the situation is exacerbated. Furthermore, when the closure of the container is used as a measuring cup, to provide dosing of the container contents, residual liquids often drain from the entire circumference of the closure and may not encounter the self draining means near the drain hole.
One problem associated with liquids which do not quickly and efficiently drain back into the container reservoir is that frequently the liquids are sticky and build up a residue. This residue impedes subsequent drainage of liquids later spilled or dripped during the pouring operation. Furthermore, such liquids are often unsightly and may present an objectionable appearance to the user. Therefore, it is desirable to drain liquids back into the container reservoir as efficiently as possible.
Containers with a self draining means commonly have components joined by friction welding. The friction welding operation generates plastic shavings. If the plastic shavings are not collected and retained, the shavings may either fall into the container, and potentially contaminate any contents therein, or otherwise be seen by and present an objectionable appearance to the user.
Against this backdrop of structural criteria the container must be properly sized, have a closure suitable for use as a measuring cup, a spout that is of sufficient length to allow the user to observe the liquid as it is being dispensed and meet aesthetic requirements.